Ruriy
=Official Biography= ---- * Name: Ruriy * Nationality: Chinese * Gender: Female * Age: 21 years old * Birthday: November ninth (Lunar calendar) * Occupation: Exorcist * Height: 1.69 m * Weight: 49 kg * Blood Type: O * Hobbies: Doesn’t same to care about having one * Hates: Nothing, it seems Being a professional exorcist, Ruriy's often mistaken for a witch, but she's actually a Tao priestess, descending from the legendary Zhong Kui. At the age of 17, Ruriy took care of family business, starting a hard career. Unfortunately, simply doing her job wasn't a way of living, so Ruriy starting to ask for large sums of money to rich families to get them rid of evil spirits, thus finding a way to maintain her family. It is said with Yang's birth, an ancient seal was broken within the Fung Family, and because of that a legion of evil spirits escaped, menacing to hallow the whole clan. When Ruriy heard about the Xuan Dou Tournament, and the weird phenomena taking place within it, she decided to enter the competition to represent her family, gaining exposure to advertise her services, and hoping to win the tournament and get the big prize. What she didn't know, is that the evil spirits master is waiting for her at the tournament... 'Plot details' *'Nature:' Human *'Fighting Style: Traditional Chinese martial arts' Ruriy is a traditional Tao exorcist, and so she's skilled with magic. She has the power to create spheres of magic energy, attack with supernatural "prayer chains" made with incense powder, creating Tao barriers to reflect energy projectiles, and sealing her opponent's moves with magic. =Move List= ---- Normals Command Normals *'Qing Yuan “Clear Depth” (清渊): → A' Ruriy creates a slashing chain around her waist. Very quick, it pushes the opponent backwards and it can juggle the enemy after a launcher. You can cancel any succesful or blocked cross normal move into this. In turn, you can combo this command move into any special move or supermove after that. *'Ning Yi “Solid Ideals” (凝意): ↓ ↓ D' Ruriy raises her hands and ablazes a torch energy strike. It is used as a neutral motion move to juggle an opponent after a launcher or a wire attack. It knocks the opponent away. Won't hit standing or crouching opponents. Damage is rather low. Special Moves *'Spirit Formula - Ghost Sigil (缚灵式—镇鬼符): ↓ ← A' Ruriy shoots from her palm a medium-ranged fireball. The projectile disappears after going a certain distance. Low damage, but very quick attack with very little recovery time. It doesn't cause knockdown and is recoverable when it hits a jumping opponent. *'Spirit Formula - Faerie Sigil (缚灵式—仙灵符): ↓ ← C (Hold)' ' ' Forms a fireball on her hand. Hold the button down and the sphere will grow, scoring hits when the opponent is near, and even juggling the opponent several times as it grows. When fully charged, the fireball becomes a full-ranged projectile and shoots instantly. If you stop holding the button, the ball will dispell in your hand and you'll be free to move. *'Sealing Technique - Suppression (散幽诀—抑): ← ↓ → A' Works as a throw. It curses the opponent with an orange flame, that prevents it from performing special moves for 2 seconds. You can follow-up with ↓ ↓ D for extra damage. While the effect of this sealing wears off quickly, it deals more extra damage with the follow-up than the other versions. *'Sealing Technique - Weeping (散幽诀—鸣): ← ↓ → B' Works as a throw, shall be done close to the opponent. It curses the opponent with a blue flame, that decreases its attack power by 50% for 5 seconds. You can follow-up when the opponent's on the ground with ↓ ↓ D for extra damage. *'Sealing Technique - Crop (散幽诀—策): ← ↓ → C' Works as a throw, shall be done close to the opponent. It curses the opponent with a violet flame, that prevents it from building meter for 4 seconds. You can follow-up when the opponent's on the ground with ↓ ↓ D for extra damage. *'Sealing Technique – Mystery (散幽诀—玄): ← ↓ → D' It's a fake, feinty, throw, that looks just like the cursings. It deals no damage, but Ruiry becomes fully invincible and evades attacks when performing the move. *'Divine Commandment - Jupiter Split (通神令—岁星裂): → ↓ ← B / D ' Chain attack, it performs three attacks for three possible hits. A version pushes the opponent against the screen edge in the end, and make it bounce towards the center of the stage, allowing Ruriy to juggle. D version performs a leaping strike at the end instead of a rushing strike, that works as an overhead and allowes cross-ups. *'Divine Commandment – Venus Extinction (通神令—晨星灭): → ↓ → A / C' Upwards prayer chain spiral attack. Short duration, works as an anti-air, scores 2 hits and launches the opponent upwards. D version has better range, makes Ruriy step forward a little; longer duration, scores 3 hits and engulfs the opponent with electricity. *'Divine Commandment – Mars Raid (通神令—荧惑劫): → ↓ → B / D ''' └─ Mars Raid - Break (荧惑劫-破): ''C ' ' Creates a Ba Gua shield on front of Ruriy, that deals a hit and reflects projectiles. If you press A while the shield is on, Ruriy charges forward and hits the opponent at medium distance with her elbow (this hit can juggle the opponent). Supers *'Spirit Formula – Jin Long (缚灵式—珍珑): ↓ ← ↓ ← A / C' Super projectile. A version has short range, C version has medium to long range. If it doesn't hit the enemy, the projectile will stil burst into an octagonal shape that may hit a jumping enemy. If this move hits another projectile, it won't defeat it, instead it will burst. MAX version increases the range to a full-ranged projectile, it creates a bigger explosion that deals more damage than the regular version and knock the opponent further away. 4 hits total, instead of the 2 of the regular version. *'Divine Commandment – Lunar Era (通神令—长庚映月): ↓ ← ↓ ← B / D' Ruriy runs forward, short to medium range. If she hits the opponent, she will attack with a close-ranged burst of energy, the end strike launching the opponent forward. You can connect this repeatedly after a juggle. MAX version doesn't increase the range; instead, if Ruriy hits the opponent, stage will go black, she will teleport to her side of the screen, and a pillar of magic flame will engulf the enemy as she performs a Feng Shui stance. Hidden Esoteric *'Nine Dishonours (散幽诀—九殇): ← ↓ → ← ↓ → A + C' Ruriy will attemp a throw. If she catches the opponent, she will create a Tao machinery around and seal the opponent with magic charms. Low damage, but inflicts the three available curses at once and makes them last for 8 seconds. You can cancel several command and special moves into this. =Official artwork= ---- Liu Li.jpg RuriyB_60.png =External links= ---- *Ruriy's official profile page Category:Characters Category:Magicians Category:Humans